Burn
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: OS Larry Stylinson (one direction). Souris Harry. Un mois. Un mois ce n'est rien du tout.


**NDH :** (très rapide promis) c'est juste une petite distraction avant la suite de Quelques Notes (qui sera mieux enfin j'espère). Il y en aura pas mal je pense des petits trucs comme ça parce que j'ai de nouveau envie d'écrire des OS et après les coups que j'ai pris c'est un peu inespéré.

Parce que j'aimerai vous revenir aussi. Parce que vous êtes ma famille, ma patrie, ma maison. Le seul avis qui compte. Donc voilà, c'est la signature maladroite d'un re-début.

Niveau contexte : Burn est une sublime chanson de Ray LaMontagne dont les paroles ont fait l'objet d'un tweet d'Harry il y a un moment de ça si je ne me gourre pas. Elle vaut la peine d'être écoutée (même sans lire ce qui suit en fait).

Merci d'être là, encore, malgré tout.

J'vous aime d'amour fou celui qui fait vachement mal et qui est vachement chouettos le churros aussi.

Votre Mamad

O.o.o.o.O

Burn

Rubans de flash plaqués contre les vitres, plaqués contre les rires des autres passagers. Il s'étire pour pouvoir regarder vers l'arrière, saisir les derniers fragments de cette ville où ils reviendront bientôt mais qu'il s'obstinent à fuir. Ses jambes s'emmêlent à d'autres jambes, déclenchent des remarques auxquelles il ne prête pas attention.

New York était belle, New York était généreuse, elle remplira des cargos de souvenirs.

Même sans le voir il connaît le chemin exact qui le ramènerait à la chambre d'hôtel. Il pense à cet endroit, celui d'où il vient et l'impossibilité érigée entre son corps et ces murs. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompe, qu'ils sont trop loin maintenant. Ce serait idiot d'essayer de calculer la distance qui s'allonge de cette route aux draps qui l'ont abrité.

- Harold tu me passes un verre ?

Il soulève le couvercle de son accoudoir avec des mouvements confus, familiers, si populaires auprès de ses fans. Les jeunes filles assises à côté et en face de lui adressent aux autres occupants de la limousine sourires complices et regards entendus.

Harry n'est jamais absent ni distrait. Harry est juste timide.

Il trinque avec le reste de la bande pour faire bonne figure, oublie souvent de décrocher son regard de la vitre arrière. Certains disent que ce manque d'attention lui confère un « certain charme ». Pareil à sa nonchalance lorsqu'il pose sa main sur la cuisse de la fille assis à sa droite dont il a oublié son prénom. Il s'en veut maintenant.

Leur dernier tube passe à la radio, désir de Cal ou pur hasard ? Il ne peut décider. Le chauffeur monte le son, provoque l'hystérie générale. Il ne le remarque même pas, trop absorbé par d'autres images, par la houle du souvenir.

_« Souris Harry ! »_

Les mains tannées contre la ceinture de son slim, quelques centimètre de moins, juste quelques centimètres permettraient aux doigts aventuriers d'effleurer son ventre sous le t-shirt. Il suffirait d'un rien. L'absence de son sourire se tient là, entre le cuir et sa peau brûlante.

_« Styles, ne me fait pas répéter. »_

Le torse de Louis se tient encore trop loin lui aussi mais cet espace là peut être comblé, encore, tant que la porte de leur chambre reste fermée. Il n'a même pas levé les yeux sur le miroir qui les contemple, il corne simplement les coins de sa bouche comme les pages d'un livre qu'on a trop aimé, qu'on se désole de ne plus pouvoir découvrir.

_« Me demande où sont passé tes heures d'entraînement média et de shooting. Mauvais élève curly. Très très mauvais élève. »_

Ses bras recouvrent ceux de Louis, ses mains attrapent les siennes et le même soupir leur échappe, plein de ces six derniers mois, dévastés de lassitude et d'interdictions. Il attend, les épaules trop légères encore, attend et prie pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, leur tombe dessus, fasse exploser cette chambre. Leur dernier champs de mine.

Le corps projeté contre le sien s'écarte puis reviens, une danse infernale qui a fini par les contaminer même derrière les barreaux des stores. Louis pose enfin son menton sur son épaule.

_« Les paparazzi ne vont pas être contents si tu fais la gueule. »_

_« M'en fout. »_

Ses ongles griffent un peu les poignets serrés autour de lui, de plus en plus fort. Leurs voix sont deux pays vides, bordés seulement par les excuses qu'ils aimeraient s'adresser, qu'ils ne formulent jamais.

_« Haz... »_

Le souffle de Lou comprime ses hanches. Ils n'osent pas regarder le miroir où le reflet de leurs corps imbriqués n'est qu'une image impossible à saisir.

Il se souvient de la force avec laquelle il a retenu les bras de Louis autour de lui. La fatalité qui a brisé ses os lorsque leur manager a frappé à la porte, l'a ouverte sans attendre. La futilité de leur dernière conversation. La brièveté destructrice de leurs possibles.

Cal lui jette un regard inquiet dont la réponse est sans issue. Il délie ses doigts sur la jambe de sa voisine qui frémit. La chair de poule se répand sous sa paume. Il sourit aux jolis yeux marrons, aux joues roses. Cette chair inconnue, tiède, douce ne lui parle pas. Il croit sentir les fourmillements qui doivent habiter cette jeune femme depuis que sa main libre a attrapé la sienne. Il les a senti lui aussi, sans regards qui dévisagent depuis le fond de la limousine, sans attentes publicitaires. Il les a senti ces battements d'ailes affolés. Il les a même cru immortels.

Un coup pour chaque sourire que Louis lui a adressé. Une envolée lorsqu'il l'a appelé Hazza pour la première fois en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il y a longtemps. Dans une autre silhouette, à une autre époque. Lorsque Cal ne disait pas encore « On en serait pas là si tu étais moins beau. ».

Son ventre lui manque, les rondeurs de ses seize ans qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de montrer même s'il ne les aimait pas trop, même si chaque remarque les trouait d'acide.

Son ventre permettait aux doigts de Louis une escalade plus facile. Il appartenait à son regard. Il était leur royaume.

La main de la fille agrippe la sienne. Il laisse glisser entre ses doigts la surface travaillée de ses ongles.

Son corps n'est plus rien désormais, il ne lui appartient pas. Son corps n'est plus qu'un désir étranger.

Le chauffeur a changé le poste de radio préférant sans doute quelque chose de plus calme. Il attrape son i-phone, frappe sur le clavier les premières paroles du morceau.

« Oh mama don't walk away... »

Il ne pense même pas à demander le nom du titre aux autres, trop occupés à échanger des murmures et prendre des photos. Il ne vérifie pas non plus les derniers clichés des paparazzis, se contente d'imaginer le sourire de Liam, le rire de Lou, le profil de Zayn, la devanture d'une boutique quelconque.

- Tiff tu veux du champagne ?

Un verre passe de main en mains et Tiffany – il se promets de retenir son prénom cette fois – lui sourit, essaie d'ancrer son regard au le sien. Il ne résiste pas.

Ce n'est pas grand chose. Un sourire, un battement pour chaque minute dévastée, chaque seconde à venir où ses yeux ne rencontreront pas le regard azur de Lou.

Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Un sourire pour chaque centimètre carré de cette chambre qu'ils n'occuperont plus jamais, qui a été la leur. Un sourire, cela pourrait être plus facile, cela pourrait être tellement plus facile si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte trop tôt. Tellement plus facile s'ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps.

- J'aimerai trinquer au succès indéniable des one direction...

Tiffany éclate de rire et remonte sa main, la pose contre son torse, juste au-dessus de la falaise où sa chair n'existe plus. Cal en profite pour lever son verre.

- Et à leur interminable gloire !

Les coupes s'entrechoquent avec un bruit aigu, couvrent les dernières parole de la chanson.

_« Souris Harry. Un mois. Un mois ce n'est rien du tout. »_

Ce serait plus facile pourtant, ce serait tellement plus facile si la porte de la chambre était restée fermée une minute de plus. Si Louis avait osé les gestes retenus. S'ils avaient eu le temps de s'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter l'hôtel.

Rubans de flash contre les vitres. D'autres rires, d'autres portes qui s'ouvriront bientôt. Rafales de lumières envenimées.

_« Souris Harry ! »_

Un mois, une minute.

Et autant de cendres.


End file.
